


Take the Edge Off

by ehhhchimatsu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, High School AU, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second-Hand Embarrassment, sans starts out as an edge-lord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehhhchimatsu/pseuds/ehhhchimatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a freshman in high school was a pretty big deal to you. Being entirely new to the town made everything ten times worse. </p><p>At least your first day didn't go horrendous, right? You even managed to make an acquaintance.</p><p> Even though, said acquaintance was a small and bitter skeleton, and you were sure if you looked up "edge" in the dictionary, a picture of him would pop up right next to the word. You knew he had some good in him at least, and you were determined to bring it out. </p><p>These next few years would be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edge-Lord of the Flies

The hallways were bustling around you with the new school year, and every brush and bump past someone made you more nervous than the last. You could feel a coil of tension slowly building within you, but you forced yourself to breathe deeply.

Finding your classes weren’t as difficult as you planned it to be - thankfully, you’d gone to the high school’s orientation before summer had ended, and so you were at least somewhat accustomed to the building you were currently stuck in for six hours.

You looked once more down at the paper you gripped in your hand. Your class schedule was a bit crinkled from you nervously clenching and unclenching it, but, looking up at the classroom’s number, you confirmed that yes, this was indeed your first class, English Composition I.

It was early enough in the school day that there wasn’t anybody else in the classroom. You always had a bad habit of getting to school way too early in middle school, and upon entering freshman year, apparently nothing had changed.

The teacher - you looked down at your schedule, Ms. B it looked like her name was - was already in the classroom, and gave you a polite smile as you awkwardly sat down near the front, closest to the door. You had to keep reminding yourself that although you were new to the school - new to the state, even -, that these kids hadn’t had high school teachers before either.

Though they did already have their cliques, and that as a thought you tried not to ponder on too much, in fear of getting frazzled even further. Seeing that there was still quite a long time for class to start, and you were nowhere near ready to talk to people just yet, you pulled out your phone to scroll through Tumblr to pass the time.

Not soon after, people were filing into the classroom, and whatever guard you had let down was immediately raised once more. People of course filled the back of the classroom up first, and so fewer and fewer seats were becoming available away from you.

You didn’t have to wonder who was going to sit in the one seat next to you for much longer as the chair was suddenly filled - with a… rather small skeleton? Well, the said skeleton barely filled up the chair, so it was a little bit of an overstatement. As you anxiously glanced its way, it seemed to be in its own little world, scrolling on its own phone and smirking every few seconds. If the skeleton didn’t initiate any contact or greeting, you sure wouldn’t, either. Besides, no one made friends on the first day of school.

Not that you wouldn’t befriend the small skeleton if it came down to it! You were in no shape or form a monsterphobe! You just… hadn’t ever really interacted with them yet, as they only had come up above ground a little over a year and a half ago. You weren’t scared, per say, but you acted around the monsters like you did with everyone else - with extreme caution. Being a social mess sometimes sure can have it’s downsides. Stealing a glance at the clock on the upper right of your phone, you noticed class was going to start soon. Turning your phone onto airplane mode and placing it in a pocket in your bag, you set your full attention to the front of the class. Today shouldn't be a hard day. A quick look over to the skeleton who sat next to you showed how it (he?) was mostly likely one of the types who didn’t care about school. They still had their phone out and didn’t show any movements to put it away any time soon. You really hoped Ms. B already had a seating chart set up, and that you wouldn’t have to sit next to the skeleton any longer than you had to.

Inevitably, as it was with every new class, especially english class, an icebreaker was bound to happen.

State your name and one to three hobbies you enjoy, Ms. B had said. Already, you were rehearsing what you were about to say in front of the class.

 _One is good,_ you thought to yourself. Just one hobby was good enough. All you needed to do was figure out what you did often enough that wouldn’t be the kind of thing that would be seen as weird by your classmates.

You managed to introduce yourself and mention you like to write without much problems, and the last person to speak after you was the skeleton that sat next to you, who was not so subtly still staring at their phone.

“sans,” the skeleton practically mumbled, barely looking up from his phone, “i like 9gag and playing minecraft.”

Did he really just say that? With no hint of embarrassment in his tone either, how does he do it? You noticed a group of students snicker at his statement, and you knew right then they weren’t people to be trusted.

Since everyone had finished introducing themselves, Ms. B went straight to the syllabus and explained what she wanted from you guys through the year and blah, blah. blah. Just like you hoped it would be. An easy day.

Before you knew it, it was that time, and all the teens piled out of the classroom, practically pushing and shoving each other to get out first. Although you were closest to the door, you stayed back, not wanting to get into the havoc that was present. You watched your new classmates file out the door, seeing one in particular pass the skeleton - Sands? - with a rough shoulder to his head. As much as you wanted to stop them and make them apologize for being so rude, you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You were just too weak to stop them if they turned on you instead. So you opted for sticking with the skeleton, which would hopefully bring a less physical encounter.

“Hey,” you sidled up along side him, sticking close but trying to respect his boundaries, “uh, do you have math right now?” He glanced up at your and gave a curt nod, remaining silent. You continued, “Do you mind if we walk to our next class together, then? Maybe? I’m new to the school, and, ah...” you suggested sheepishly, trailing off as the hallway began clearing out. He grumbled out a ‘sure,’ and followed the other students into the hallway.

You noted his rudeness, and soon rushed out after the skeleton. As you walked side by side with him, you realized just how small he really was. It would’ve been adorable if his sourness didn’t affect how you felt about him. The top of his head just barely reached your shoulders, and you felt so powerful at that moment. Not many people were shorter than you, so it was definitely amazing when you did find someone who was.

He was nice enough to follow you to your locker to get your math binder and book, however, so that at least was a point in his favor. When asked about his own materials, he just gave a shrug, saying that they weren’t needed. One step forward, two steps back.

That was alright, you reminded yourself. Maybe you would still be able to get along with him. People didn’t make friends the first day of school, it never happened like that. The thought plagued your mind as you and the skeleton split ways and you entered your Geometry class.

Naturally, you sat in the front again, setting up your notebook to pass time for the bell to ring. Math never was the kind of class to be easy and workless on the first day. You were right. Your teacher spoke for about five minutes about all the jazz every teacher does in the beginning, and brings up a review powerpoint immediately after. The problems all became easy after the first three and you found yourself spending more time counting down the seconds for lunch, than you were doing the actual math. Unsurprisingly, she also gave out an assignment due the next day. Typical math teachers.

At least the day was half over, and nothing too bad had happened. Maybe the day will end up being a good one. Even if you walk out of it still friendless.


	2. Skeleton You Are My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to know the skeleton a bit more during the second half of your day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's VM again (no way am i using my whole user every time, that's a mouthful eugh) and we're back with chapter two!! This was fun to write holy crap. Anyways sure hope you enjoy~

The lunch room was spread out before you, filled to the brim with students that returned from previous years, or were with groups of friends that stayed together from middle school. You looked out into the sea of people, and then realized that there was them, and then there was you.

You chest tightened as you scanned for an empty spot that wasn’t surrounded by groups of friends. Your gaze landed on the small skeleton from your English class. He was sitting at the end of one of the emptier tables, all by himself as well. It was better than nothing, and at least you had gotten to know him a little bit. Making your way over to him, you plopped down on the seat in front of him.

Greeting him cheerfully, you wasted no time pulling out your lunch. The skeleton glanced up from his own meal, a surprised look on his face, which quickly disappeared and turned into a disgruntled one.

“you don’t have any other friends to eat with?” He asked after a minute of silence.

You stopped unpacking your lunch, almost surprised at the harsh question. “Nope, I’m new, I don’t have any friends to eat with,” sadness slipped into your tone unintentionally, and you mentally flinched. Moving away from all your friends was hard, obviously, but easier when it just wasn’t brought up.

“you... _did_ have friends, right?” He asked, voice laced with concern, though it was pretty much impossible to detect. You processed his question for a few seconds, before holding a hand up to your mouth to hide your laughing smile.

“O-of course!” You said through giggles, “Why wouldn’t I? Though,” a frown graced your features, “I do have to start all over,” you sighed, the cheerful moment from before vanishing.

“But!” You shot up from the dark mood immediately, showing Sans a sly grin as his eye sockets widened at the sudden mood switch, “I have to start somewhere! Wanna be friends?”

He sat in confusion, blinking slowly at you. You could practically hear the gears grinding in his head. It was pretty cute, actually.

“y-you _really_ want to be my friend?” His voice was filled with disbelief. Nodding sheepishly, you rested your chin on your hands.

“Yep! Gotta start somewhere, right?” You smiled, before realizing how terribly you had worded that, your eyes widening and you suddenly sitting up, scrambling and stuttering to get out your correction.

“O-oh! Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to say it like that! I just, I just was trying to sound cool or whatever, you know?” You adverted your eyes, rubbing the back of your neck and continuing. “Not that I’m not cool already! I mean - I really wasn’t trying to sound rude or any-” your quick rambling was put to a stop by quiet laughter. Your eyes darted back to and focused on the skeleton in front of you, who was shaking as he held back barely-concealed chuckles.

“What’s so funny?” You questioned right away, eyebrows knitting downward in confusion.

“oh man,” he breathed, leaning back in his spot, “you’re a riot, you know that?” Wiping a bright blue tear from his eye, he leaned back forward and resuming his lunch, “sure, we can be friends. ya just gotta deal with my jokes every so often. if you get them.”

He never really answered your question, but you didn’t really mind. He agreed to be friends! Even if you’re pretty sure he just insulted your intelligence! Still, a new friend! The day was turning out to be wonderful with this new addition.

You almost squealed in delight at the prospect. Scratch that, you _did_ squeal in delight. If the lunch room wasn’t deafening enough you were sure you would have hurt someone’s ears with how high-pitched your voice got.

Sans laughed even harder at your reaction, leaving you melting in embarrassment. You were never very successful in making friends, so seeing him accept your offer so simply was something entirely new and amazing to you. It would be horrible if you managed to drive him away with your current behavior.

“you’re pretty okay, i guess,” he said after he calmed down for the second time, and your eye twitched ever so slightly at the compliment(?), “glad to know this won’t be a bad choice.”

You pushed it aside, still just glad to have made a pal. “Oh yeah, you won’t regret becoming my friend. I’m an interesting individual,” you smiled, now knowing Sans still thought you were fit to be friends, “Back where I used to live, I was interesting there, too. You know, my old friends and I would do all kinds of silly things together. Like, oh!” Your eyes lit up as a memory came rushing back to you. “This one time…” you started sharing about your life before you moved, and surprisingly enough, Sans paid full attention to your little stories from the not so distant past. You could have sworn you had seen his pupils change into some other shape besides the circles they usually were, but it was so quick that you thought you had imagined it all. It might’ve been the fluorescent cafeteria lights.

“y’know, you’re really good at telling stories, ever think about RPing? i’m the creator of one of the largest minecraft roleplay forums on the internet,” the skeleton suggested as he walked you to your next class, Human Geography. Sadly, you didn’t seem to have the same period this time, but you did have your last class of the day with him. Biology. How fun.

What he said brought you out of your thoughts, and you about stopped in the middle of the hallway. “Didn’t you hear my hobby in English?” You smiled, very tempted to pat his head for whatever reason, “I mean, I used to roleplay when I was like, ten… but I do write for hobby! I’ve actually started working on this one thing a month or two ago, maybe I’ll show you it later, it’s always nice to have critique.”

“eh, okay. if it fits into my schedule. dad makes dinner at six and i’m a very important mod online,” he winked up at you, stopping in front of your classroom door, “welp, see ya next hour,” he said, before waving a goodbye and turning to go to his own room.

You walked into the room, settling down in a chair in the front and closest to the door once again, a bad habit that you couldn’t break easily, and thought about the new friend you had just made. You couldn’t believe it, the first day wasn’t even over and you already had a friend! Despite his, er, interesting aspects and qualities, a potential best friend, even! A squeal almost came out of you again before you bit your tongue to prevent that.

Everyone had their little groups to sit with, and once again, you were left alone. The airy mood from earlier quickly dissipated now that you were alone. At least it made it easier to pay attention to the same thing you’ve heard from previous teachers.

By the time class was finally over, you were ready to practically run to your last class, and you would have, if one of your classmates didn’t stop you first.

“Hey, ______, right?” It was the same guy who shouldered Sans after your English class. You bit back an insult and forced a lazy smile to your face. This could not mean good news, but you had to play nice for the meanwhile.

“Yeah, that’s me,” you replied, turning to fully face him. You eyed him up and down. What was his name again? You couldn’t care less from the way he treated Sans.

He glared at you, and your lazy smile slipped into a frown. “I saw you being all friendly with that skeleton during lunch,” his voice dripped with malice, and he squinted his eyes further, “and if I were you, I’d avoid talking to it at all costs.”

“I think I’m good,” you returned with a stern tone, refusing to back down to his threat. “If you’ll excuse me, I have to go to class now, don’t want to be late!” Any signs of darkness in your voice vanishing in a syllable, going straight back to your usual cheerful way of talking. You weren’t going to let whatever-his-face ruin the rest of your day.

When you arrived to the class, Sans was already sitting in a spot, contradicting your usual in the front by sitting in the last row available. As much as you wanted to keep your little routine, you also wanted to sit by your new found friend.

As you made your way over to one of the desks next to him, you noted the incredibly loud music blasting from the headphones he was wearing. You would have been able to pick out the words, if the singer didn’t sound like they there screaming incoherently. You scrunched your face up slightly at the fact. How he even liked the song playing baffled you.

Sliding into your own seat, you placed your backpack on the ground and settled into the chair, stealing a glance over to Sans.

His head was bobbing to the obnoxiously loud music, and he was scrolling through something on his phone. It seemed that he had yet to realize you were there.

You were tempted to look at your own phone as well, waiting for class to start in two minutes, but, if you were honest with yourself, you’d rather use the time to talk to Sans. Rehearsing what you wanted to say in your head a few times, you finally got the courage to say something, nudging him in the shoulder.

His reaction, however, sure wasn’t what you were expecting. Though, you didn’t really know what you should have expected.

To say that he was surprised to see you there would be an understatement. The moment you touched his shoulder, he jumped a foot high in his seat. This caused his headphones to be knocked off his head, clattering to the ground and yanking the phone in his hands down with it. When he looked at you with tiny pupils, you could have sworn you’d seen a tint of blue in the left one.

“jesus christ, you scared me,” he gasped, holding a bony hand up to his chest to slow his breathing. Skeletons can breathe?

“Sorry,” you winced, picking up his headphones and phone off the tiled floor, quickly inspecting them for damage, “I - I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to chat,” you said, handing both items back to him once you found no damage.

“thanks,” he murmured, taking them back and turning off his music - _thank god_ , you thought -, shoving his phone into one of the pockets of his way-too-large hoodie and resituating the headphones around his neck, “so, what did you want to talk about?”

“Oh, yeah! That…” you were silent for a second, “I… forgot what I was going to say.”

“you make me jump out of my skin for no apparent reason?”

You scrunched your eyebrows in frustration, looking down at your desk. “I’m sorry, okay?” You stared at the clean surface, thinking about how it would dirty up with stupid doodles as the year progressed, until what he said fully sank in.

“Wait. Did you… did you just make a pun...?” You turned your gaze from the pristine desk back to Sans. His increasingly smug smile answered your question for you.

“i’m glad you were smart enough to see through me.”

You covered your mouth while you giggled uncontrollably for a minute, before the teacher at the front of the class gathered everyone’s attention, immediately stopping your laughter. As you zoned out from the same speech once again, your mind wandered through all the events that happened since the morning, and you smiled.

The day sure had taken a turn for the better, and you had no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a cringey Sans is EE's favorite pastime pass it on

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!  
> this is vendingmachinefromhell talking right now, and let me just say that EsotericEquinox and I have been /super/ excited to write this!  
> we hope you enjoy reading this as much as we've enjoyed writing this  
> and man do we have a lot planned for you
> 
> ey shameless tumblr plug;  
> mine is vendingmachinefromhell.tumblr.com  
> and EE's is the-gast-and-the-furious.tumblr.com


End file.
